The Dreamers: Together in Blood
by dejectedxangel
Summary: Alucard, the No Life King, was free to do as he wished before captured by the Hellsing organization. What happens when a physical manifestation of his adventures meets him? [Sucky summary, read the story!]


"The Dreamers: Together in Blood" by dejectedxangel

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters. If I did, I would own Alucard and I'd do less writing and more uh.. well, nothing that requires a computer, really. Eh heh heh.

---

I was having dreams. It all started with those insane, evil, filthy, degrading and wondrous dreams.

Blood. There was always blood, be it in glasses, flowing down the walls, all over my body, all over our bodies. The fresh flowed red right out of us then turned crimson. It never got a chance to dry, he never let it and after a while, I never let it either.

I remember one dream explicitly because it occurred so often with little to no difference between the dreams. He would tell me he was pleased to see me again and occasionally he'd comment on something different about me, be it the length of my hair or a change of perfume.

"Hello, Katherine," he said this time as I opened my eyes in the sitting position I'd fallen asleep in. My diary was still in my hands, the pen with its cap off, the words _Tomorrow I marry_ still fresh on the page. I turned my head slightly to find him sitting on my window sill, one leg outside and one leg within. I stared at him and he stared back, those red eyes with flickers of amber causing my mouth to open but no voice to come out. Not that it mattered, for he entered the room fully and shadows covered the walls and furniture as soon as he did, the only thing visible being my bed, myself and him. Even my journal and pen had disappeared.

As he approached me, his red coat and hat disappeared, falling into the darkness of the shadows, leaving him in his black shirt and pants, his hair flowing down his back. He pulled the sheets away and they too disappeared into the darkness.

"I want to see you," he said, placing his hand on my ankle and slowly sliding his freezing cold hand up my leg, shivers running up and down my spine. His hand passed my knee and reached my inner thigh, at which point I dropped my chin to my chest and sighed.

"Tomorrow I am to be wed," I said slowly. "Are you so wicked as to disgrace me even more and taint me yet again on the night before I marry?"

A manic grin came to his face as his sharp features as he slipped his hand up further and I gasped slightly and shivered again.

"You don't seem to mind, Katherine," he said, placing his other hand on my shoulder and slipping it up my neck to my chin, taking it and lifting it up to make my eyes meet his. "In fact, I know you're enjoying it," he said, slipping his hand until he could not slip any more, causing a gasp to escape my mouth. "I know you enjoy it very much."

With that, he leaned and pressed his lips against mine, the hand holding my chin slipping around my head, his fingers slipping into my hair as he pulled my head closer. Soon enough, I found myself kissing back as my body became flushed with desire. I bit his lower lip gently and nibbled on it, a low moan coming from either one of us, for it was at this part of the dream where we usually united as one. He pulled away and I could taste blood on my lips and taste it on his.

"Naughty Katherine," he said in a voice just above a whisper and we were both devoid of clothing. He took hold of my waist and gently slipped me down on the bed to have me fully on my back. I lay still, staring up at him as he dug a single nail of his between my breasts down just below my belly button, the blood spotting and starting to flow slowly. He had put me through a lot worse before so his action simply relaxed me slightly as he leaned in and kissed the blood away from where he started to where he finished, my skin sealing up without even the slightest hint of a scar.

"I am to marry tomorrow," I reminded him. He grinned and shook his head, his hands parting my legs as he settled himself between them.

"I know and it makes this all the more pleasurable, wouldn't you agree?" he asked as before entering with full force, causing me to arch my back and leaving me unable to respond coherently.

He made me arch my back several times before he was finished, at which point he exited and placed his hand over my entrance, a cold feeling entering my body through my womanhood. I gasped and looked at him, afraid of what he may have done. He lay next to me and pulled me into his arms, holding me close and biting my shoulder softly with his pointed teeth, licking the blood off and resealing the wounds. His shadows began withdrawing ever so slowly and I knew he had to leave. He turned me to face him and kissed me lightly, his hand running up and down my back before he deepened the kiss and finally pulled away. My vision blurred and the last thing I saw was his sad smile as he spoke the words _just as if untouched_ before I fell asleep in the dream. I woke up fully clothed, underneath my warm sheets with the window open and the sun shining in the morning to my mother's overjoyed voice as she hurried me to get ready for the wedding.

I smiled, for it had been just a dream after all.

On the night stand there lay my journal, closed with my pen serving as a bookmark. In elegant writing underneath my writing were the words _like new_. I blushed and wondered what could drive me to write such words, then set off for my wedding.

---

The sun was setting as we exited the chapel with all our combined family cheering behind us. I was now Katherine Victoria and I could not be happier as my husband helped me into the black car that would take us to our new home.

As we drove down the road, one of his hands on the wheel, the other holding mine, I looked out the window at a black dog that ran along side the car, bright red eyes and a long pointed tongue out.

"Katherine, dearest, don't look at that thing," my husband said. I couldn't help but stare, though, and watched as the dog slowed down. I watched the men in uniform who made it slow down. I watched as they aimed weapons at it and I watched as one man dressed in formal attire pointed at the dog. I watched the dog as it grew smaller the further we drove. I watched him and somehow, I knew he was watching me.

A month later, my husband rung up the doctor, who verified what made my husband jump for joy. I had been throwing up for a week and thanks to the doctor, we knew why. Mum was overjoyed, to say the least, as was my husband. We decided to move to town so he could have someone look after me. He had just been promoted at work to a higher officer and he would be out more often.

"Things are just getting better and better," he said as he kissed me softly that morning before leaving for work. I smiled and placed my hands over my belly.

I had not had the dreams in a month and at last, I thought, I would have peace.


End file.
